


Things You Said

by bitterglitter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dorks being dorks, not much actual volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterglitter/pseuds/bitterglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Things You Said... with my favorite volleyball nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I Tickled You Because You Wouldn't Pay Attention To Me

Hinata Shouyou was the kind of person that you automatically paid attention to. Whether he was trying to grab your focus or not he’d manage to; with his bubbly personality, friendly face, and boldness it was hard to ignore him. It had been that way since he was little with old ladies passing by would stop to coo over him other kids walking up asking him to play. Even though he was short, it wasn’t easy to just look over his head without noticing something about him.

There was something different, though, about Kageyama.

Kageyama seemed to easily ignore Hinata unless he was being tackled or spoken to, or just bugged by Hinata. He was doing it right now, sitting on the other side of his room next to the door with his nose buried in a book. Hinata had already tried to grab the others attention, claiming that he was bored with studying and couldn’t they _do something fun, Kageyama?_

No such luck. He had even tried to tempt Kageyama with volleyball since it was still light out, but all he got was “dumbass, we already practiced and we need to study”.

Now Hinata was lying down on the floor (he was no longer allowed on Kageyama’s bed since he had fallen asleep last time) bored out of his mind. Studying was awful, he couldn’t practice volleyball, and Kageyama was just being no fun. He needed some attention and he was going to get it. Suddenly, and idea popped in his head. He grinned, rolling over to hide it because if Kageyama saw that grin then he’d know that Hinata was up to something.

“Hey. Hey, Kageyama. Kageyama I’m thirsty.” He called in a whiny voice, peeking over his shoulder. “Then go get some water, dumbass.” Kageyama muttered, not looking up from his book (but his gaze had turned into a glare which Hinata counted as a win).

“Okay!” Hinata hopped up off the floor and stared walking over to the door. He paused in front of it and looked down next to him at Kageyama. “Hey, Kageyama?”

Kageyama sighed heavily, eyebrows bunching up. “ _What_?”

“Are you ticklish?” Hinata asked before diving onto Kageyama. Kageyama only managed to look up with an expression of panic before Hinata was on him, pushing him down until the back of his head hit the floor with a thud. Hinata could see the anger manifesting on Kageyama’s face and he knew that if he didn’t act fast that he’d be the one with his back to the floor, so he wrapped his legs around Kageyama’s waist and his fingers went to tickle Kageyama’s side.

Apparently Kageyama _was_ ticklish because as soon as Hinata started Kageyama started to giggle. Both boys froze, Kageyama out of embarrassment and Hinata out of surprise. He thought to himself that he’d never hear a sound like that come out of Kageyama as Kageyama slapped his hands over his mouth. “You are ticklish!” Hinata proclaimed in glee before continuing. Underneath him Kageyama thrashed and tried to keep his laughter behind his hands.

“Hinata! You- you idiot! Get off of me!” He tried to push Hinata’s hands away from him, but Hinata wasn’t going to give up so easily.

“Nope! This is what you get for-“ Hinata started to laugh himself, but ended up letting his guard down because Kageyama had managed to grab ahold of his wrists before rolling them over so he was above Hinata. “-not paying attention to me.” Hinata finished with a gulp, looking up at Kageyama. This is exactly what he didn’t want to happen!

Kageyama’s face was flushed with laughter and embarrassment, ruining the effect of his death glare. “Dumbass.” He muttered. “I hate you.” He sighed, sitting up.

Hinata watched him before beaming with a laugh.“No you don’t!”

“Yes, I do.” Kageyama said seriously, staring down at Hinata. He almost started to get up when instead he reached over and started to tickle Hinata’s stomach. A smile replaced the frown on his face when he heard how Hinata squealed with laughter.


	2. That I Wasn't Meant to Hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama was 100% sure he wasn't suppose to hear this.

“How do you stop loving someone?”

The words were heavy in the air, Kageyama’s hand froze on the doorknob. He hadn’t meant to hear those words, he was sure of it, The words were meant to be shared between Hinata, who’s voice was cracking in such a way that made Kageyama’s chest hurt, and Suga. Kageyama had only opened the club door just a little bit, not enough to be noticed, just in time to hear Hinata’s question.

Love? Hinata was in love with something that wasn’t volleyball? How had he managed to fall in love with someone?

He should have walked away. Closed the door. Let Suga be the only one to hear this problem. But Kageyama’s feet wouldn’t let him move, he was rooted to the spot with his back stiff and grip on the doorknob tightening.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Suga asked, clearly confused. There was the sound of shuffling from inside the room, but Kageyama couldn’t see in and he wasn’t going to risk being found out by opening the door a bit more. “Why do you want to do that?” Suga continued, sounding worried.

Someone sniffled, when Hinata spoke next his voice was thick and sad. “I just… I’ve fallen in love and I can’t do that because I know it won’t work between us. So I need to stop. I’ve been trying to, but it’s so hard and I can’t figure out what to do-“

“Well, how do you know it wouldn’t work out between you two?”

“Because I know them.” Hinata’s voice broke and Kageyama could imagine the big tears gathering in his eyes and it hurt picturing that but he couldn’t move. More shuffling. “It would never work because I know they don’t see me that way…”

Who wouldn’t love Hinata though? Not that Kageyama knew much about love, but he knew that he liked Hinata and if he liked Hinata then it should be easy for someone to fall in love with the red haired boy.

“Please, Suga,” Hinata didn’t give the other time to respond. “Tell me how to give up on Kageyama.”

The world went silent around him, everything freezing. Kageyama’s heart clenched at those words and it felt like someone poured a bucket of ice water over his head. Somewhere in his head he knew that Suga was starting to respond, but he didn’t hear it, instead he let go of the doorknob like it had burnt him and spun around.

As he hurried away from the club room he didn’t look back, sure he wasn’t suppose to hear those words.


	3. When You Thought I Was Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's bed is very comfortable, and Hinata isn't sure he wants to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is kind of crap, sorry about that (￣∇￣*)ゞ

Kageyama’s bed was much more comfortable than Hinata’s, and Hinata wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because he was so used to his own bed, maybe it was because the bed smelled like Kageyama (something that Hinata would never admit that he loved), or maybe it was the fact that whenever he slept in Kageyama’s bed he had someone to cuddle against. Whatever the reason was, Hinata didn’t care as he flopped down onto the mattress. It had been a long day of practice and he was looking forward to some sleep.

“Oi, dumbass, don’t jump on my bed.” Kageyama scolded in vain as he walked into the room.

“Learn to have some fun, Ka-ge-ya-ma.” Hinata grinned, waving his legs over the side of the bed, earning an eye roll from Kageyama.

“Breaking my bed doesn’t sound like much fun.” He huffed, getting on the bed and climbing over Hinata to the other side. Hinata kicked and pushed in bed, which had ended up with Kageyama falling on the floor several times. Now whenever they slept over Kageyama would sleep by the wall so he couldn’t end up face first on solid ground. “Now shut up and go to sleep, we have practice in the morning.”

“No fun.” Hinata whispered with a grin, just dodging the hand that Kageyama tried to grab him with. “Going to sleep, going to sleep!” He quickly scrambled under the covers, safe from Kageyama’s sleepy rage.

The two laid in the dark room in silence for several minutes before Hinata had to ruin it. “Hey, Kageyama-“

“Go the hell to sleep, Hinata.”

“Can I sleep over tomorrow night?” He asked, peeking over at Kageyama. “My parents are out of town for the weekend and Natsu is staying at a friend’s.”

“… You could have asked earlier.”

“I forgot!”

“Fine! Fine, whatever, you can stay the weekend.” Kageyama gave in, glaring over at Hinata. Even in the cover of darkness, Hinata’s smile was blinding.

Hinata quietly thanked him before turning his back to Kageyama to get some sleep. He wasn’t sure how long he had laid there with his eyes closed, trying to drift off, but he hadn’t had any luck in sleeping. He thought about checking to see if Kageyama was awake, if he was it’d be fun to bug him, when he felt the bed around him shift.

He didn’t have to open his eyes to feel how Kageyama turned to face Hinata and shuffled closer to him. He wasn’t thinking about pushing Hinata out of the bed, right? It wasn’t like Hinata did that often enough to really bug him-

“Hinata?” Kageyama whispered, the red head could hardly hear him. Hinata could only imagine that Kageyama would be angry if he was still awake, so he didn’t bother responding. Instead he kept his breathing even and his eyes closed. Kageyama moved again, so close that Hinata could feel his breath on the back of his neck. That defiantly wasn’t a blush creeping up on Hinata’s cheeks, oh no-

“I wish you could stay over every night.” Kageyama’s voice was even softer, if that was possible. Now Hinata was blushing for sure. “Even if you are annoying… I hate watching you leave… I hate staying home alone during the week…” Kageyama sighed. “… ‘M so stupid…” He was quiet for a few minutes before turning back over, Hinata was left wide awake with a blush on his face.

The next morning Hinata couldn’t meet Kageyama’s eyes, blushing whenever he did.


	4. At 1 AM

_Tap._

Kageyama rolled over, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

_Tap._

Kageyama flinched and shut his eyes tighter, trying to will whatever that was to go away. 

_Tap tap._

Kageyama groaned and pressed his face into the pillow. "Please, go away..." 

_Tap. **Thunk.**_

Kageyama shot up when something louder smacked against his window. "What the fuck?!" He hissed, throwing the covers away and tossing his legs over the side of the bed. A bright 1 glowed on his alarm clock. What the hell would be tapping against his window this early in the morning. He hurried over to the window and pried it open, leaning out to see what the fuck-

"Hinata?" Kageyama squinted down to see the orange haired volleyball player grinning up at him. "What the hell are you doing here? Do you know what time it is? Is- is that a shoe? Did you throw your _fucking shoe_ at my window?"

"Yep!" Hinata called up, pulling his shoe back on. "You weren't getting up with rocks! And I couldn't find anything bigger that I could throw without breaking the glass."

"You dumbass." Kageyama sighed, running his hands through his hair.

Hinata laughed, his smile illuminating the dark. "Care to let me in?"

"No."

"Aww, don't be like that, Kageyama!" Hinata whined, crossing his arms. "That's mean and you said you wouldn't be as mean anymore. Please let me in?" Hinata stomped his feet slightly when Kageyama shook his head. "Oh come on! Why not? I biked all the way here just to see you!"

"At _one_ in the morning. That's your own fault." Kageyama smirked and leaned back before shutting the window. He could see Hinata just start to remove his shoe as he walked out of the room. His footsteps were light, nervous about waking his parents. They wouldn't be too happy to wake up to this. Down the stairs and to the kitchen back door. He slid it open, flinching at the way it squeaked. "Hey, dumbass!" He hissed into the dark. Hinata practically ran through the door and into Kageyama. "Slow down, idiot Hinata! And keep quiet, my parents are home!"

"Aw, that's too ad." Hinata's voice was disappointed, but his grin said otherwise. He slipped the door shut behind him and made sure to take off his shoes. "Come on," he whispered and grabbed Kageyama's hand to lead them back upstairs.

"What are you doing here?" Kageyama made sure to keep his voice low, wincing at each groan of the stairs. His parents' lecture from the last time they got caught doing this still rung in his ears.

Hinata kept quiet until they snuck back into Kageyama's room. With the bedroom door shut safely he flopped onto Kageyama's bed. "I cam here cause I missed you, duh." He smiled and rolled into the blankets thrown across the bed.

"And you couldn't just text me? Or text me at all that you were coming over?" Kageyama raised an eyebrow, but climbed in next to Hinata.

"No! Texting is nice, but I wanted to see you." Hinata scooted closer to him.

"You saw me yesterday, idiot." Kageyama turned his head away, hiding a blush in the darkness of the room. "It hasn't been that long. And you can't keep doing this, if my parents find out that you snuck in again they'll kill us. Like properly kill us. My mom knows how to wield a frying pan and it's pretty damn scary."

"I'm short and quick, I'll at least live."

"Oh, and leave me to die?"

"I'd come back for you...with backup."

"Sure."

"I would!" Hinata snickered and wrapped his arms around Kageyama under the sheets. "I so would! And besides, sneaking in is worth the danger. I miss you too much sometimes."

"Don't say embarrassing stuff like that." Kageyama muttered, but let himself hug Hinata back. "You sound extra stupid when you do."

"I know I don't, but that besides the point. I don't care that I saw you yesterday, I wanted to see you today. And I can't hug and kiss you over texts, now can I?" He muttered, burying his face into Kageyama's chest. "Cuddling with you is nice, it distracts me from your awful personality."

"Okay, no more cuddles for you." Kageyama grunted, pushing Hinata back. He rolled over so he was facing away.

"Come on, Kageyama! Don't be like that, I was just teasing." Hinata scooted closer and wrapped his arms back around Kageyama. "Your personality isn't awful, okay? I wouldn't love you if it was."

"... Apologize."

"Stop hitting me at practice then."

'Impossible. You irritate me all the time, I have to hit you."

"Not my fault."

"Yes it is!" Kageyama turned his head back to glare at him. His glare was interrupted by a quick kiss being pressed against his lips. "You always do that when we argue!" Kageyama huffed and turned back around to pout at his boyfriend. Damn Hinata, why did that always seem to work on Kageyama?"

"Cause it works." Hinata giggled and snuggled back into Kageyama. "Love you, Kageyama."

"... Love you too."

"Hey." Hinata glanced up, his brown eyes gleaming in the dark. "You know who _does_ have an awful personality?" A grin started to work it's way onto his lips.

"Who?" Kageyama raised an eyebrow, his own lips quirking up.

"Tsukishima."

Kageyama brought a hand up to cover his mouth and stifle a laugh. "Y-you're not wrong." He giggled. "Oh, I must be doing something wrong as a boyfriend if you're talking about _Tsukishima_ in _bed."_

Neither fell asleep until an hour later, their soft snickers and laughs filling up the night. In the morning Kageyama woke up alone to the sound of his alarm clock. he curled up into his blankets and pillows and settled back down. The only thing left of Hinata's visit was his smell that the blankets had soaked up. Kageyama took a deep breath in and smiled, taking a mental note to let Hinata in during late hour more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so now that Kageyama week is over I'm continuing this. I'm going to try to update every Sunday, maybe more sometimes. I'm starting a new Kageyama story and I need a Beta reader to help with it, if you're willing to help or know where I can find a good one please contact me! Thanks! (＾▽＾)


	5. When We Went to A History Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losers on dates with dinosaurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by midnightoflight.tumblr.com  
> Go check them out

If there was one thing Kageyama couldn't resist, it was the brown puppy dog eyes of his boyfriend.

He had quickly found this out in the beginning of their relationship. It was something he was completely unaware of in their rocky friendship mostly because Hinata didn't use them to full effect them. When they started dating it only got worse since Kageyama had finally allowed himself to think of Hinata as cute. Which he was. Way too cute. Hinata and his puppy dog eyes were too cute that it had become something of a curse on Kageyama's life. That look got Hinata everything he wanted from Kageyama, whether it be a kiss or his last meat bun (which Hinata usually shared when he got it). Or a date at the place he wanted.

Since when had Hinata been interested in history? Kageyama had no idea where the idea had come from, but he turned it down instantly. Even if history had grabbed Hinata's attention, Kageyama still found it a dreadfully boring subject. Too many facts and names to think about. There was just too much of it to remember. The history museum seemed like a horrible place for a date and Kageyama had no issue saying so.

"No."

"Please?"

"Hm... Still no." Kageyama shook his head, sinking further into the couch as if to make his point. He crossed his arms and pointedly looked at the wall behind his boyfriend. "I'm not letting you drag me to a history museum. We'd just get lost."

"We always get lost, so what?" Hinata shrugged, walking up the the edge of the couch so his knees pressed against Kageyama's. "It's part of the adventure!"

"Last time we got separated you called Suga crying."

"It was dark and scary and you wouldn't pick up your phone!"

"Suga isn't even in Tokyo!"

"At least he answered his phone!" Hinata huffed, cheeks puffing up as he pouted. "That isn't even the point! Why won't you go on a date with me? Huh?" Hinata asked, climbing onto the sofa and onto Kageyama's legs. The raven haired boy just sunk further away, keeping all eye contact away from Hinata. "You're my boyfriend," Hinata continued," so you have to go on dates with me. It's kind of required. And we've been stuck in here alllll day!" Hinata fell forward and flopped onto Kageyama's chest.

"We already go on dates." Kageyama turned his head up, wishing he could inch away from his limp boyfriend. "And even if we did go out it should be somewhere not so boring."

"It's more exciting than you are." Hinata mumbled into Kageyama's shirt.

"What?!"

Hinata sat up and grabbed Kageyama's face, turning ti to face Hinata's. Now blue eyes had no choice but to meet brown. Kageyama gulped, but kept his frown firm. "Come on, please, Kageyama?" Hinata sighed, his own frown showing up. "Pretty please?" His eyes widened and-

"You are not using puppy dog eyes on me, Hinata Shouyou." Kageyama tried to shake his head out of Hinata's grip to no avail.

Hinata continued to press forward, leaning closer so their foreheads touched. "Pleeeeeeease, Kageyama?"

"Stop it, Hinata, it's not going to work!"

"Please?"

"No! Stop pouting and get off of me-"

Hinata dipped down slightly to connect their lips. "Please?"

"... I hate you."

And that's how Kageyama ended up standing in a dinosaur exhibit with a frown on his face and a group of children around him. The tallest child there, his boyfriend. Silently Kageyama promised to somehow get over Hinata's puppy dog eyes, but for now he was stuck listening to some tour guide ramble on about long dead lizards.

"Oooooh! Kageyama!" Hinata grabbed Kageyama's arm and tugged sharply. "Look at that one!" He pointed up at a rather large recreation of a dinosaur's skeleton. "Wow~! It's so big!"

"Stop pulling on me, idiot." Kageyama hissed, trying to free himself from Hinata's grip. He blushed a bright pink when people turned to look at them, whispering behind their hands. "And try to act your age! You aren't one of those little kids you know."

"Yeah, I do know. It'd be weird that we're dating if I was one of them." Hinata grinned and Kageyama just blushed harder. "I wish I could see one in real life, like a living one. It must've been so cool! And this one wouldn't eat me cause it only eats plants. Those are the only kind of dinosaurs I wanna meet. The rest would just hunt us down and eat us, like in those movies..."

Kageyama didn't mean to tune Hinata out, but his excited ramble began to fade to a hum in Kageyama's ears. Instead of listening, like he probably should have been, he watched. He watched the way that Hinata's face lit up and the way his eyes sparkled. How Hinata bounced around the exhibits and people with his never ending chatter following close behind. He kept a firm hold on Kageyama's arm, tugging him around or pulling to get his attention, but Kageyama couldn't find it annoying. Like everything else he did, it was cute. Maybe coming to the museum wasn't such a bad idea.

"-ma...-yama. Hey! Bakageyama!" Hinata shouted, reaching up to wave his hand in front of Kageyama's eyes. Kageyama blinked rapidly, coming back into focus. "Are you even listening to me? Ah! You weren't, were you? You were ignoring me again, huh? I know you don't think this is the best place, but you don't have to be so mean-"

"You're cute." Kageyama said with a shrug.

He wouldn't admit how he smiled when he saw the blush creep down from Hinata's cheeks to his neck. "E-excuse me?" Hinata sputtered, eyes widening. "A-ah. Flattery won't help you here!" Hinata crossed his arms, pouting for the second time that day.

"It's true."

"Stop that!"

"No."

"Bakageyama! Stop it, you're embarrassing!"

"And _you're_ cute."

"Waaah!" Hinata flailed his arms around and turned to hurry away. An embarrassed Hinata was a cute, evasive creature that preferred to hide away. Kageyama easily caught up and grabbed he back of Hinata's jacket. "Hey! Hey, stop it!" Hinata reached back, trying to pry Kageyama's hand off him. "Stop it right- oh my god."

Hinata instantly went still and Kageyama frowned. "... What?"

"Oh. My. God."

" _What?_ "

"That's Tsukishima." He pointed ahead past a statue of a t-rex. "Oh my _god,_ and that's Yamaguchi!"

Indeed it was, Kageyama could easily see them past the crowd. Kageyama quickly pulled Hinata back to hide away from their teammates. "Holy shit." He snickered, having caught a glimpse of Tsukishima's face. Who knew that he knew how to make an awestruck expression? "Are they on a date too?"

"Didn't I tell you this was a good idea?!" Hinata whispered from behind his hands.

"Yeah, yeah you did. Now stay quiet and let me get a quick picture. I can't believe this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima you fucking dork and stop spying Kageyama that's goddamn creepy


	6. With No Space Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victory snuggles are the best snuggles

The bus reeked of sweat and buzzed with the aftershock of victory.

Bodies of teenage boys laid sprawled out across bus seats, arms and hands colliding with faces and legs thrown all over the place. No one could find the energy to care. Their limbs ached, their feet burned, and their hands stung. Yet a smile of some sort, whether it was a hardly there grin or a full out beam that took up most of their face, was worn by everyone.

Hinata couldn't find any energy left in his body. As soon as he stood in front of the bus seat he collapsed onto it, he had used every ounce of his seemingly endless stamina in the game beforehand. Now his body had sunk into the seat, he could feel his thighs sticking to the material, but his head was resting on a rather comfortable space. Not that he'd admit it. When he had fallen onto the seat not a second past before he felt himself being shoved over into the window. Kageyama had plopped down next to him with a sigh.

"No," Hinata mumbled, finding the metal his face was pressed against rather uncomfortable. He forced his body to sit up, muscles groaning in protest, and he turned to face his teammate. Before he could decide on a comfortable position he fell forward onto Kageyama's chest. His shirt was wet with sweat, but Hinata wasn't complaining.

He half expected Kageyama to start yelling or push Hinata into the aisle or at least the window again, but neither happened. Instead Kageyama grumbled a small complaint before settling down and closing his eyes. Weird, but Hinata didn't think much of it.

With each bump the bus made Hinata leaned into Kageyama more. He couldn't help it with how much a comfy pillow Kageyama was. He didn't care that his body was practically pressed against Kageyama's and that he'd likely be embarrassed by the memory later. Hinata could feel himself drifting in and out of sleep, jerking awake when the bus shook from a bump in the road.

Kageyama shifted, pushing Hinata forward slightly. Hinata sat up before falling back onto Kageyama's arm and his eyes widened when he realized that Kageyama had loosely wrapped his arm around Hinata. "Um... Kageyama?" Hinata whispered, unsure what was going on or if Kageyama realized what he was doing.

"Yeah?" He opened a blue eye to peer down at his teammate.

"... Nothing." Hinata shook his head, unsure what the gwah feeling in his chest meant.

Kageyama huffed, his chest rising and falling quickly. He closed his eyes once again and opened his mouth only enough to let a few choice words come out. "We played a good game today."

Hinata nodded, the parts of his hair that weren't stuck to his head bounced. "Yeah. We did."

"How long are you going to keep playing volleyball with me?"

Curiously, Hinata lifted his gaze to Kageyama's face. He tried to tell what exactly Kageyama was thinking, but his expression gave nothing away. "Um, I dunno." His lifted his shoulders in a pitiful shrug. "Forever I guess."

"Forever?" Kageyama opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. His eyes widened at Hinata's second nod. "Promise, then. Promise you'll keep playing with me forever."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Fine, fine." Hinata chewed on the inside of his cheek, the gwah feeling making his heart beat faster. "I promise I'll keep playing with you forever. Happy?"

"Sure."

Hinata pouted at the curt response and turned his head away. What a weirdo, he thought. Kageyama would probably never make sense to him.

Everyone else's soft chatter flowed through the bus, gliding past windows and winding around seats. After a moment Hinata allowed himself to lean back into Kageyama's hold, his eyes drooping shut. He let the quiet words around them lull him into a dreamless sleep. When he came to again he was still on the bus seat with Kageyama next to him, his mind filled with a fog that dulled his thoughts. He opened his eyes to a much louder and active bus and his mouth split open in a yawn. Slowly he sat up and Kageyama's arm limply fell off him. Outside he could see that they had parked in front of the school.

He turned around and reached over to wake Kageyama, but froze halfway. The gwah feeling was back and doubled when he saw Kageyama's sleeping face. It was the one time that Kageyama actually looked peaceful or approachable to Hinata. His eyes widened in surprise at the fact that Kageyama could have such a face. He had assumed that Kageyama's sleeping face was just as pissed as his usual expression.

"What the hell?" Hinata muttered to himself, tilting his head. He ignored the feeling and reached forward to lightly shake Kageyama's shoulder. "Hey. Oi, Kageyama. Wake up!"

Kageyama opened his eyes quickly and shakily sat up. "What? What?"

Hinata leaned in closer to Kageyama's face, frowning. "Huh."

"What?" Kageyama repeated, leaning away. His expression twisted back into the familiar frown Hinata was used to seeing.

"Your face is back to normal now. Weird."

"Hinata, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You looked like a normal person for a second while you were sleeping," Hinata explained. "But now your face is back to normal."

Kageyama stared at Hinata, digesting what he said. Before Hinata could doge, Kageyama reached out and harshly grabbed his hair. "Dumbass Hinata! Don't insult my face!"

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Stop it, Bakageyama!" Hinata pried Kageyama's hand off him. Quickly he scrambled past him and out of the seat.

"Get back here, idiot Hinata!" Kageyama shouted, following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought it was gonna end sweetly didn't you


	7. Over the Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby Tobio

"You're such a loser,  _Tobio_." 

Hinata could hear the way Kageyama sputtered on the other end of the phone, he could imagine the bright red blush that would crawl down his neck. it always made Hinata giggle, his reactions to Hinata calling him by his first name. After a year of dating Hinata had expected him to get used to it, but he would still blush horribly in embarrassment. "I I'm no- you don't- Hinata I- ARGH! Stop laughing!" 

Hinata pulled the phone away from his mouth, bringing a hand up to muffle his laughter. He could still hear Kageyama fighting to form a sentence when he calmed down enough to bring the phone back. "Sorry, Ka-ge-ya-ma!" I'm just teasing... Loser." 

"Shut up, dumbass!" Kageyama growled, but there wasn't the same edge of annoyance to it as usual. He wondered if by now Kageyama would be gripping and pulling on his hair, a last resort to getting Hinata to stop his teasing. "I am not." 

"You toooootally are. You can't even handle a few weeks without me, huh? How lame." 

Kageyama hissed out a breath, probably pouting. "Well, aren't boyfriends suppose to miss each other and shit? I thought we were supposed to call each other or stuff. I don't know." 

"We are," Hinata nodded, his cheeks only flushed a light color of pink. "But I've only been gone two days." 

"Is there a time limit I have to wait to call you, then?" 

"Aww, don't pout, Kageyama! I don't think there is, I just didn't expect you to miss me so soon." The confession came out softly and he rubbed the back of his head with a small laugh. Honestly, he didn't expect Kageyama to really miss him at all until the end of Hinata's family trip. He could only picture him mildly annoyed that they couldn't practice, but that was it. To be fair, he had sort of forgotten to factor in that they were dating. Did that change things?

Silence rang out for a few moments before Kageyama muttered into the phone, "Of course I miss you, dumbass. Even though you're annoying and eat too much of my food and can't receive properly-" 

"Hey!" 

"-I miss you a lot." 

Hinata felt like any words he had before were just pulled from his mouth. He rang his tongue over his lips, mouth feeling dry, as he tried to come up with a response. Any response at all. "Oh," he finally breathed after much too long. "I miss you too, Kageyama." 

A small laugh sounded from the other end. "That's a relief." 

"Kageyama? Can I ask a... serious question?" 

He snorted. "You? Asking a serious question? Do you even know how?" Hinata could imagine him rolling his eyes. 

His blush was back and he glared at the phone, as if that would do anything. "Bakageyama! I mean it! I want to ask a serious question or I'll hang up on you and won't pick up no matter how many times you call me!" Now he was pouting, and a part of him was glad Kageyama couldn't see that. He'd make fun of him, no doubt (even though Hinata knew he had just done the same, it would be different if Kageyama was doing it!)

"Alright, alright, dumbass. Ask your serious question." 

Hinata gulped and shifted his eyes down to his knees, thinking. He could hear Kageyama getting impatient on the other end and took a deep breath. "Why do you miss me? Like, you always call me annoying and 'dumbass' and I  _know_ that's you're fucked up version of a pet name, but I thought that maybe you'd be kind of relieved that you'd get a break of me for a while. You're always complaining-" 

"I call you dumbass because you're stupid. Like right now. You're being stupid. Right now." Kageyama cut him off. 

Hinata's expression fell and he pressed his lips together. "Thanks, Kageyama." 

"I'm just being honest. You're a pretty big dumbass if you don't think that I want to spend every second with you of every day, annoying parts and all. You're really stupid if you think I'd like to be separated from you at all ever. Either that... or I'm a really bad boyfriend." He gave a small, almost pitiful laugh. "I know I'm not the easiest to date, hell I didn't like you touching me for the first month of our relationship, and I call you names and we always argue... I complain all the time and I can't be affectionate in public. We don't even call each other by our first names yet, even in private... By all means, you should be glad to get a break from  _me._ But even if I'm horrible and complain and call you names I still love you. I love you way more than what's good for me, for both of us probably, and no matter what either of us do that isn't going to change. So, yeah, dumbass, I do miss you." 

Kageyama's voice may have gotten choked up halfway through his speech and tears may have stung Hinata's eyes and both boys may have been furiously blushing- but no one was about to admit anything. Ever. They were more than happy to keep small details like that- which may or may not have happened- in that phone call. Hinata sniffed and rubbed his eyes, but he was smiling. "You're an idiot."    


"Oi! I just spill my heart out to you and you call me an idiot?!" 

"You're an idiot because I love you too and you aren't a horrible boyfriend." Hinata's smile widened. "Horrible boyfriends don't miss their stupid boyfriends." 

"They do if they love their stupid boyfriends." 

"Still doesn't mean you're horrible." 

"I miss you." 

"I miss you too, Tobio." 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr. If you want to request one hit me up at ace-goddess.tumblr.com because I can't get enough of these losers.


End file.
